Hiding in DC
Characters: Interrogator, Bruce Sato, Sneak-Peek, Zandar Location: Washington, DC Date: February 02, 2017 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. Category:2016 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs As logged by Sneak-Peek - Thursday, February 02, 2017, 10:40 PM Washington, DC - North America :The capitol of the United States. The historical areas are kept beautifully clean and free of crime. There's lots of parks and green lawns... until you get to the city proper. Sneak-Peek has set up an observational post just outside the White House. He's in black and dark grey armor, and is watching and recording events in the capital with his high-powered periscope. With the periscope, it's easy for him to stay hidden, but just in case, he has backup. Tonight, that backup is MASK agent Bruce Sato. Speaking of Sato, A brown and red Semi manages to pull up a fair distance away from DC and way behind Sneak-peek, so he doesn't give away his position. Rather than simply sit there though, Sato begins to set up, Rhino.....and for all anyone can see, it's just another rig sitting outside of the city. Interrogator is behind some bushes with a green cylinder. He pulls a Russian cigar out of it. Zandar is well hidden amidst some bushes. So still, so silent, he has -become- his environment. Moving ever so slowly, he sneaks around... Sato taps a few keys behind him in Rhino to quiet the engine before he slips out of the truck and tries to find Sneak Peek. Sadly, he's not very stealthy. Zandar spies something, some/one/, and draws around, expertly approaching from behind. His target is excellently concealed, he'd admit that much. But, as a Cheshire Cat smile spreads in the bushes, Zandar knows that, while others are competent experts, -he- is the -Master- of camouflage. It's a way of life for the Dreadnok, and as he pulls a blade and draws closer to Sneak-Peek, so close, he reaches around to put a blade to the Joe's neck, "What have we here?" he whispers, voice tinged with smug satisfaction. Sneak-Peek urks as Zandar gets the drop on him. "Um, hello!" he responds, sweat suddenly dropping down his round face. "Would you believe I'm doing some late-night birdwatching?" he jokes tensely. Interrogator cuts the cigar's end and removes his helmet. He puts the cigar in his mouth and lights it. "No," Zandar replies in that same whisper, pressing the blade's edge ever so slightly against Sneak-Peek's throat, "What are you doing here?" he hisses, demanding, "What have you seen?!" Another press of the knife, "Tell me and I might allow you to live." Sato was almost to Sneak Peek's position when Zandar found him. he winced, inwardly, but it was a good thing he kept his mask on when he was on a mission. Which was bad for Zandar. "Lifter....ON!" Comes the cry as a blue beam shoots out from the eyes.... The Master of Camouflage suddenly finds himself lifted up and away from Sneak-Peek, hovering in the air, "What the hell?!" he demands, surprised and raging. Sneak-Peek starts to answer, worried for his life, when suddenly Zandar is lifted off of him and into the air. "Thank God for Bruce," he breathes, and shuts down his periscope, preparing to bug out as quickly as possible before Zandar brings down an entire pack of Dreadnoks on his position. Interrogator hears the yell and knows that yelling during curfew is not a good sign. He tosses the cigar and dons his helmet. He activates its sensors to pinpoint the yell. Sato smiles under his mask and waves for Sneak Peek to follow him. Of course, they take a bit of a roundabout way back to Rhino. yes, the long way. Once they're within sight of Rhino's camouflaged form, Sato simply says 'Lifter...Off'. Which will drop Zandar to the ground rather abruptly, and they'll get into Rhino..... Zandar falls to the ground hard. Thud. Dazed, the Dreadnok doesn't get up immediately, but when he does, he looks extraordinarily pissed. Sneak-Peek makes a run for it, carrying his periscope under his arm and hoofing it as fast as his legs can carry him. Too many days in an immobile vantage point has gotten to him -- he's not in the best shape as far as Joes go, and by the time he reaches the Rhino he's already out of breath. "Thank -- God -- you -- were -- here -- Bruce!" he gasps, throwing open the door to the rig. "Let's -- get -- out -- of -- here!" Interrogator reaches the obviously beyond mad Dreadnok and scans the area with his helmet's sensors. He doesn't notice any other people around and asks, "What happened?!" Sneak-Peek climbs into the Rhino, and ducks down out of sight. Zandar breathes hard, "I came upon a Joe, was so damned close to getting information, and one of those--those--" he explodes with an expletive, "MASK agents, I swear, sent me into the air!" Zandar nearly screams, "We have to counter them!!!" Interrogator says nervously, "Do you think he saw anything? I had my helmet off..." "More than likely," Zandar fumes, "And there's no telling how long he was in position!" Interrogator sighs and says sadly, "It is what it is. Can you describe the G.I. Joe to me, along with the MASK operative?" "I never saw the MASK operative, but the Joe," Zandar makes a detailed description of the hidden operative he discovered.